


Sweet Escape

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon is each other's sweet escape.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Escape

On a fine Tuesday afternoon during their work break, Jeongyeon went to Nayeon’s work place and ask her for a snack in the coffee shop near the building.

“Why so sudden?”

_“I just want to see you.”_

A sudden blush was found on Nayeon’s cheeks and she was near slapping her notebook because of the extreme emotion she has just because of that. Just. Because. Of. That. And it’s Jeongyeon who said that, Nayeon literally have the right to have that extreme emotion.

“Yoo Jeongyeon? Is that you?”

_“Yes?”_

“Is that really you?”

_“Nayeon, what’s wrong with you?”_

Nayeon let out a giggle and a sigh after fixing herself.

“Nah, I’ll tell you later. See you.”

_“I just arrived at the lobby. Hurry.”_

They hung up the phone call and went straight to the café that Nayeon suddenly want to have a coffee and sweets at.

“Do we have that kind of telepathy?”

“Why?”

Jeongyeon asked as she put down their respective orders in front of them. She sat on the opposite side of her girlfriend.

“I wanted to eat here a while ago and you suddenly picked me up and brought me here”

The younger let out a chuckle and then a bite on her cheesecake.

“That’s good to hear. I just missed you so I thought of visiting you right now.”

“Aaaw, that’s so sweet of you, Jeongie. Tell me, do you want something?”

Nayeon then got the idea. Jeongyeon is just sweet to her when the latter has a favor for her or has something to do that will benefit her.

“Eh? Nothing, I promise. I just missed you, that’s all.”

“And?”

Jeongyeon can’t take it anymore. She smiled and get an envelope from her bag, she then gave it to Nayeon.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

“Tickets for a music festival? Eh?”

"We’re going to attend our first music festival together, is that cool?”

The look in Nayeon’s face can’t be determined by Jeongyeon right now, she doesn’t know if her girlfriend is just tired from work and therefore is lacking of facial expression or because she truly didn’t like the idea of it.

Jeongyeon thought that Nayeon will just remain still, but the latter then has shining bright eyes and is about to slap her girlfriend’s arms because of excitement so she immediately went to Jeongyeon’s side and hugged her.

“This is so sweet of you, baby! Thank you!!!”

“Heeey”

Jeongyeon cooed her closer and gave her a peck.

“I’m glad you liked it, I thought you were gonna refuse seeing your initial reaction”

“Of course I will not. I’m looking forward for more festivals with you, but this one’s our first so I will treasure this one the most. I’m excited with everything.”

In that fine afternoon, Nayeon and Jeongyeon made their promise to go to festivals as much as they can, that they can call their sweet escape.

The first one was music festivals from different provinces and cities in and out of the country. They started from festivals near Seoul until they reached the outside of the country. Even if they almost always feel tired because of the travelling time, they just keep in mind that the most important thing right there is that they got to spend their time together and free themselves from stressful work including workmates.

Even though some of the bands and singers they encounter in every music festivals are mostly foreign and they do not literally understand the language, but as they say, no one is stopping them from attending events such as that because it’s the moment that matters. They always tend to do just back hugs, jamming with the artists and even shouting with the crowd. There is truly not a single thing such as language barrier when one listens to music. It’s all that matters.

Jeongyeon always, do not forget to give Nayeon a kiss when she knows that the artist will now sing a love song, or something connected to relationships. She will also sing some of the parts of the songs they both know as if making it a confession to her girlfriend. She’s the one assigned of the whole trip and so she always assures that they at least know some artists of the whole festival. Besides the goal of attending music festivals as an escape, they also want to support performers not just internationally, but also especially those locals who they appreciate more.

The total of 15 music festivals for a year is just a good experience for both of them as they not only experience different culture in different places, but also know different languages and learn from each other, about how both of them affect music and how it attacked them in many different ways.

_“Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka araw araw, Nayeon”_

Jeongyeon said in a slang Filipino way to her girlfriend and she exactly knows what that one means. It made her blush and so she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, and a hug afterwards.

A stressful week full of deadlines and unending meetings had passed and both are thankful because they got to spend time with one another after almost not talking to each other at their apartment because they will either come home late and the other is now asleep or they have some overtime at their office.

“Wanna go see fireworks and attend some fireworks festivals?”

Nayeon randomly suggested on a windy evening before going to bed.

“Yeah, sure. The trips on you this time?”

“Count on me, babe”

The next day, Nayeon booked for a total of 8 fireworks festivals in and out of the country and Jeongyeon did a chuckle first thing in the morning.

“You’re not going to complain about the tiredness from travelling time and different time zones again, right?”

“Uhm, no?”

“Just make sure of that or else”

“Or else what?”

Nayeon raised one of her eyebrows, put one of her arms in her waist, and made her bitch face.

“Nothing. I love you, Nabongs”

Jeongyeon got up and hugged Nayeon.

“What is wrong with you again?”

This is now Nayeon’s turn to chuckle as she returns to hug to her girlfriend.

“None. I’m just excited to yet another adventure ahead of us.”

“Well yeah, me too”

They travelled again to witness different fireworks festivals. In the middle of their trip going to Japan to watch the Hanabi festival. The excitement they feel is different from any other festivals they attended because they truly know that this one’s extra special as this is part of their personal bucket lists.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Nayeon”

Jeongyeon randomly said as they find their spot in the middle of the crowd and wait for the show to start.

“You are much welcome, Jeong. We’re gonna witness one of our dreams, I’m so excited.”

And right after Nayeon said it to her girlfriend with a smile, someone just announced that the will now start.

The skies begin to brighten that reflects both in their eyes. It produces primary colors and then eventually all the colors available for that certain kind of thing. It has different forms, and it sometimes has different shapes that amaze the both of them. The crowd is so heartwarming and they never thought that watching a fireworks display can be this so satisfying when they are just sitting with the crowd and watch the skies lit up.

In the middle of the show, as a heart-shaped fireworks began to show up at the sky, Jeongyeon held Nayeon’s hand tighter and looked at the latter’s eyes, seeing how bright they are as much as the light above.

“Thank you for being my light, Nayeon. Thank you for brightening up my day, every single day. You served as a light to me since the day I met you and I love you for that.”

Nayeon slowly turned her head and looked at Jeongyeon, still smiling because of the fireworks but also because of Jeongyeon’s words that makes her heart flutter.

“You’re brighter than the stars and the fireworks in the skies, Jeongyeon. I love you, too”

In the sea of crowd admiring the beauty of the fireworks, there sits Nayeon and Jeongyeon kissing under the fireworks brightening up their night, brightening up each other’s lives.

After the fireworks festivals, it seems like the work they have in their respective office became lighter. They don’t feel much stress anymore and the madness to their officemates reduces. They are both grateful for that changes and hopes that it will eventually continue because they will definitely fully enjoy their job if they are okay with their environment.

They agreed to see each other at the mall tonight as they are both lazy to cook for their dinner and so they drag themselves at a not so fancy restaurant on the 7th floor sightseeing the whole city.

“How’s your day?”

“So far so good, you?”

It seems like they did not catch up with their lives for over a month when in reality they always make sure that they will talk to each other every night before one of them closes their eyes and the other will cuddle until they will both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“It’s also good, nothing much stressful at work, thankfully”

“That’s a good thing, it’s the same for me too”

The food arrived and they just sat there chewing their food while admiring the city lights in front of them and also sometimes talk about sweet nothings as they sat beside each other and decided to stay for a while after they finished eating.

“Want to have another festival with me?”

“I’m always willing to.”

“Let’s go tomorrow”

“That fast?”

“It’s just one, though. And I already looked about it over the internet”

“Then tomorrow it is”

Jeongyeon wants a break for a moment. She’s not stressed nor tired from work, but the nervousness she now have made her want to tremble and kinda blames herself for not coming fully prepared for today’s event. Nevertheless, she smiles and hopes for the best.

_You can do this, Yoo Jeongyeon_

They drive going to the venue of the lantern festival past lunch time and arrived just in time as the sun goes down because booths just started distributing lanterns to be lighten up later on and pens to write their wish/es on the lantern.

Both settled to sit first near the river and think for a while about what wish/es they will write in their shared lantern.

“Besides _good health, career, and relationship_, what else?”

“I think it’s good to fly later.”

Nayeon was about to stand up and go to the place where they can settle and fly the lantern at but Jeongyeon borrowed the lantern first and wrote something, without her girlfriend looking as she wish to.

** _Spend our lives until our last breath together_ **

Jeongyeon volunteered to hold the lantern for the both of them, when the host of the event started to give signals to the staffs that they can now help the crowd light their lanterns, Jeongyeon made sure that the side where she have written the last wish was in Nayeon’s side as the lantern started to blow and the fire started burning.

“Why are you so sweet, Jeongie?”

“Of course, I am”

She made a grin, but then reminded that she should be alert once the lantern flew away because it is her time to make her plan.

A sweet melody started playing as they all started the countdown to let go of their lanterns.

_10, 9, 8_  
Jeongyeon smiled as she and Nayeon joined the countdown.

_7, 6, 5_  
Jeongyeon’s heart starts to beat faster than ever, but nervousness faded away when she pictures Nayeon’s smiling bunny face in front of her

_4, 3, 2_  
Jeongyeon let out a deep sigh as she let her left hand hold the lantern and the other in her pocket

_1_  
Jeongyeon and Nayeon both let go of the lantern and watch it fly high up the sky together with their wishes and dreams. As Nayeon continues to admire the lanterns floating up in the sky, Jeongyeon then kneeled down in front of her, hold her right hand and as soon as the older saw the gesture, she can’t contain her facial expression.

“Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Im Nayeon?”

“Of course, yes, Jeongyeon!”

She happily said as Jeongyeon put the ring on Nayeon’s ring finger. The older almost pulled her upward and they shared a short yet sweet kiss in the middle of the crowd under the sky of floating lanterns.

“I will be more than willing to spend the rest of my life with you, Nayeon. I love you that much.”

“I love you too, Jeongyeon. I love you too”

After planning their sweet escape going to different festivals all throughout the year, who would have thought that they will end up having their next chapter in their lives? Nayeon and Jeongyeon just happily sat near the river as they continued watching the lanterns still floating up above the skies. Happy to think that their sweet escape will make their wishes they have written in their lantern come true.

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475114)
> 
> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
